


Enraptured

by Val_Creative



Series: YOI WEDNESDAYS [47]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blades, Canon Era, Ice Skating, M/M, Mild Blood, Romance, foot kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: They're sheltered away from the brilliant, flashing lights, and reporters with their prying and endless questions. He tugs off Yuuri's skate-guard, examining the blade, tracing a gloved, russet fingertip over the siding. It's replaced with Viktor's mouth, pressing a feather-light, teeny kiss to the silvered metal.





	Enraptured

**Author's Note:**

> We are VERY close to Week 50 on YOI Wednesday! That's a big deal! We haven't had some Viktuuri in a while so I bring you some prompted by **yurionicekink** via Dreamwidth: " **[Victor/Any, kissing other skater's skates](https://yurionicekink.dreamwidth.org/881.html?thread=266609#cmt266609)** " and I hope you enjoyed reading! 
> 
> Leave a thought/comment if you did thanks! [blows a kiss]

 

*

They're sheltered away from the brilliant, flashing lights, and reporters with their prying and endless questions.

No Yurio, no Christophe or Viktor's coach, or any familiar faces.

It's a no-name, dimmed conference room within the skating arena. Yuuri doesn't know _why_ here — but, Viktor ends up on his knees, gazing up admiringly at him. He doesn't say anything or guide Yuuri out of the plush, swivel chair, lifting one of Yuuri's ankles towards him.

"Viktor…?"

" _Shhh_ ," passes from Viktor's rounding, pink lips, forming as a gentle command.

He tugs off Yuuri's skate-guard, examining the blade, tracing a gloved, russet fingertip over the siding. It's replaced with Viktor's mouth, pressing a feather-light, teeny kiss to the silvered metal.

Yuuri swallows hard, pushing up his glasses with a hesitant, trembling hand. He doesn't risk squirming, not with Viktor's face too, too _too_ close to the actual ice-blade.

The other man kisses Yuuri's toe boot, muffling out a low, enraptured noise.

He lifts Yuuri's ankle high, nearly forcing Yuuri's leg up out of the chair. God, Viktor's _tongue_ sweeps out, licking the unsharpened part of the blade. Yuuri's chest burns with the effort of holding in his breath. _God_. Viktor licks off any crisp, icy residue, before wetting his mouth and dragging his lower lip sensually against the first, jagged pick.

A spot of crimson blood wells out, trickling down to Viktor's chin. He smirks a little at Yuuri's bug-eyed concern and hushes him again, getting up and kissing Yuuri's mouth this time.

Viktor's blood tastes… like new _warmth_ , and their saliva mingling together.

Yuuri's thumb-pad grazes over Viktor's cut, pressing down gently.

He's an odd one, that's for sure.

*

 


End file.
